


Invader Zim Script Snippets

by jimmythejiver



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Ankle Bees, Dancing, Don't Copy to Another Site Without Permission, Don’t copy to another site, Gay, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Marathon, Script Format, Silly shenanigans, Smeet, Tallest Logo, Tumblr Imports, cause that's what zim does best, what is with me and ghosts?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmythejiver/pseuds/jimmythejiver
Summary: Script snippets I've written on my tumblr, collected here. Many inspired by seikueon. More will follow if I get inspiration.





	1. Tallest Logo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is the Tallest Logo Orange?
> 
> seikueon and I put it to the test.

Purple doodles up a new logo. Hands it off to Red to color it.

Purple: I don't like it.

Red: What's wrong with it?

Purple: It looks stupid.

Red: You drew it.

Purple: Well, I think you did a hack job on the coloring.

Red: Okay... (takes the green/red picture, saturates it to orange/purple) Better?

Purple: Perfect! (hugs him)

Red: It's orange, they're Irken.

Purple: It compliments the eyes.

Red: I know it does. (melts at his partner's gaze)


	2. Ghosts UWU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib finds out ghosts are using social media.
> 
> This was prompted from a deleted scene from kittysoup's Advent Blood.

Dib records this scene from a satellite transmission. He rewinds the clip and replays it to Gaz, who's sitting on his bed beyond annoyed.

Ghosts: (on screen) Ooo...oooo...uwu.

Random Guy: (on screen) ...which one of you dead bastards just emoticoned me?

(Dib pauses the taped transmission, grinning like it's his birthday.)

Gaz: Yeah, so there's ghosts. (she crosses her arms impatient)

Dib: (excited) Not just that! See what people need to understand is the implication that ghosts are apparently using our social media accounts to communicate with us through emoticons.

Gaz: (glares at him, gets up and walks away)

Dib: (oblivious to her reaction, pumping fist in the air) Yes! This is a breakthrough! What next? Dank memes! I've got to start following them for clues! (Dib runs to his computer) Now how to find ghost profiles. (he mutters under his breath)


	3. Tallest Wrapped In Bedsheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tallest try to get Zim out of their hair (i.e. antennas) once and for all, again. Never goes as planned.
> 
> Inspired by seikueon.

Tallest wrapped in bedsheets with flashlights over their face as they send a transmission to Zim.

Purple: So ah, we're dead and are ghosts now.

Red: So don't report to us no more.

Zim: So who's Tallest now?

Red: Uh… we still are Zim.

Zim: So I still report to you?

Purple: No! We're ghosts!

Zim: But I still report to you because you're still Tallest.

Red and Purple huddle to talk among themselves.

Red: This did not work out as planned.

Purple: Yeah, you and your plans, Red. (he grumbles)

They turn back to Zim and throw off the sheets and flashlights.

Purple: And now we've been revived with advanced technology. It's a miracle!

Red: Ooh! what's the next thing on the docket after afternoon revive? (turns monitor off on Zim)

Purple: Snacks, ping pong and evening inspection. Get rid of Zim meeting before bed.


	4. Dib Bribing Smeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a dream where Zim had a smeet at his base that Dib kidnaps thinking they're a vital ally. Because they're a child Dib finds out he has to bribe them with sweets, toys and hugs to get any information which isn't very helpful to begin with.

Had a dream where Zim had a smeet at his base that Dib kidnaps thinking they're a vital ally. Because they're a child Dib finds out he has to bribe them with sweets, toys and hugs to get any information which isn't very helpful to begin with.

Dib: Tell me about Zim's next plans to conquer the Earth!

Smeet: Uh... I don't know. I'm hungwy.

Dib: (gives smeet a lollipop)

Smeet: (proceeds to lick lollipop) He said something during breakfast about ankle bees.

Dib: Yes! Yes! ... What is ankle bees?

Smeet: It's a rare condition. It gives you swollen ankles! ... I'm tired.

Dib: (takes smeet into his arms and hugs it)

Smeet: I know! Zim intends to infect the city with ankle bees and win the marathon which will power a battery and explode things like boom.

Dib: You're the best little smeety. (Dib cackles as he tickles the smeet) Heh, heh, heh...

Smeet: Ha ha, yeah!

Meanwhile Zim is doing a Russian step to power the battery on the marathon path. The other runners are falling over with bees buzzing around their ankles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could make this a whole episodes worth of content, but I don't wanna.
> 
> Also I have a lot of theories for where the smeet came from. My most plausible theory ties into my fanfic that hasn't been published and I don't want to spoil it, but it's not Zim's.
> 
> Also I meant for Dib to give smeet a toy, but that can wait for if I have more in me to write this scenario.


End file.
